I Hate Everything About You
by migguy-24
Summary: SongFic based on the song of Three Day Grace. Amy is at the door of death. She thinks back to the one she love. Suicide, Death of Amy. /!\ The song is not mine.


Sonic's characters are at Sega. The song is at Three Days Grace.

* * *

 **I hate everything about you**

* * *

Amy was on the edge of the cliff. After many canceled appointments and ruined statements, she finally realized that her hero did not love her.

 _Every time we lie awake_  
 _After every hit we take_  
 _Every feeling that I get_  
 _But I haven't missed you yet_

Without success did she tell him that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him for the rest of his life, nothing did. And that, despite the promise that she would change her attitude if Sonic was with her.

 _Every roommate kept awake by_  
 _Every sigh and scream we make_  
 _All the feelings that I get_  
 _But I still don't miss you yet_

 _Only when I start to think about it_

Amy remembers the first encounter with Sonic. He saved her from MetalSonic. Amy was falling in love with him.

 _I hate everything about you_  
 _Why do I love you_  
 _I hate everything about you_  
 _Why do I love you_

In addition to MetalSonic, Eggman also kidnapped Amy in order to lure the hero into the trap in order to kill him. Amy even remembers that Eggman had tried to rape her. Sonic was arriving just in time.

 _Every time we lie awake_  
 _After every hit we take_  
 _Every feeling that I get_  
 _But I haven't missed you yet_

 _Only when I stop to think about it_

Every day that Sonic was alive, she had a pure happiness in her heart. She had know Sonic's friends : Miles Tails Power, Cream the Rabbit, Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehod and Rouge the Bat.

 _I hate everything about you_  
 _Why do I love you_  
 _I hate everything about you_  
 _Why do I love you_

And then... There was that day. There was the day when Sonic had hit Amy on the cheek in telling her to stop harceling him, that it was only a whore, a little bitch of fangirl and that he would never love a pot of glue like her. He even added that he should never saved her from Eggman, *that he should be not have to moved a finguer to save her because this rape would probably have calmed him for a while.* Another tragedy, Sonic had give appointment to the other female, Sallye Acorne. They had kissed and Sonic had offered a ring to Sallye asking if she wanted to marry him. Amy's heart was broken this day

 _Only when I start to think about you I know_  
 _Only when you start to think about me do you know_

Amy had made a decision, she had to go away from this world. If his Sonic think she's a shit, a piece of flesh for Eggman then Amy could not live without her hero but he did not love her, Sonic will never love her.

 _I hate everything about you_  
 _Why do I love you_  
 _You hate everything about me_  
 _Why do you love me_

Amy had put on her best outfit for today. She had put a beautiful wedding dress on her. She had put a letter for Sonic and her friends on her table and she had left home. Amy had walked in the forest behind her house. Luckily no one had walked in the forest todays, there were rumors that the forest was haunted and that anyone who entered was dying. Amy was not paying attention to the warnings, she did not want to live anymore.

 _I hate_  
 _You hate_  
 _I hate_  
 _You love me_

Amy had arrived in her life's end. She no longer wanted this life. His hero did not love him, he would never love him. So, that only way was to leave. Arriving at the edge of the cliff, Amy remembered the best memories. All joyful heads was returned in her head, even the good times when she was with Cosmo.

Amy dried her tears and go back to her worst memories, the those days of misfortunes when Sonic had told her to stop harassing him. Amy remembered that she had offered him a sea shell bracelet but Sonic was break it in front of her. Amy thought again of all her friends. Everyone smiled at her when she did not run to his blue hero.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me everybody. It's better if the crazy madwoman I am dies for good."

Amy spread her arms and put a foot in front. Amy closed her eyes and finally met her death. She jumped off the cliff. She ignored the screams of the people behind her.

"AMY !"

"NO AMY !"

"AMY !"

"AMY !"

"LITTLE PRINCESS !"

"AMY !"

"AAAMYYYYYY !"

 _I hate everything about you_  
 _Why do I love you_

* * *

So ? Reviews ? I correct my english this time. :)

*word like that* : sorry for this passage


End file.
